Chapter 5: Monteferro's Redoubt
Monteferro's Redoubt is the fifth chapter of Captain Listrata's Campaign. Bastia was now mine. I sent for the lords of its town, and to each I gave the choice of exile or fealty. With reservation, each became my vassal, but only Merigo, the Lord of Canosa, did it gladly and willingly. I locked him in the dungeons and we departed for Canosa that night. My hunch was correct. We found Monteferro's soldiers in Canosa and took them by surprise. Monteferro took refuge in the town's only tower and called for parley. Fight 1 Opponent Sister Ysadora: When Ysadora attacks, 75% chance: +1 life Dialogues Start: Monteferro Siani: I'm willing to discuss the terms of your surrender. Listrata: I throw myself at your mercy, oh mighty duke. Come out and place me in irons. M: Don't jest with me. You are exactly where I intended you to be. L: You have two choices: come out the door, or jump after I set this tower on fire. M: So be it, I'm coming out... Ysadora: You have plundered from the domain of the Penderach, and I am his sword, his holy retribution. Game: Y''': We are not your enemies, Listrata. Put down your sword and lend us your strength. L: would never serve a Siani. Y: Nor would I. God is my only king, and the Penderach is my commander. L: I have some bad news for you. Your commander is dead Y: If your mind was pure you could hear his voice. '''L: I am here by right of vendetta. Why are you protecting them? Y: Seek not revenge and bear no grudges, and you shall find God's love. Y': God has shown me visions of the future. Y: Ausonia must remain strong, from Bastia to Gallus. You imperil us all. ''Enemy buys Lead the Charge: Y: Whoever sheds the blood of man, by man shall his blood be shed. Defeat: Y: God is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer. Y: He is my shield and I am his sword. I call to him who is worthy of praise, and I vanquish his enemies. Victory: Y: My sword does not vanquish my enemies, only God gives us victory. Y: This one has been spared, and it is his will. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text The battle left many dead or wounded, and created a distraction for Monteferro to escape. We were empty handed, and my soldiers, struggling to comprehend how one woman could do so much damage, needed rest. Fate had other plans. Fight 2 Opponent Pietra Siani: Buy an ally: Gain a copy Dialogues Start: Pietra Siani: Listrata Vespitole, now this is a surprise. I did not expect to find you living after meeting Ysadora. P: But how rude of me, I have not introduced myself. I am Pietra Siani, First of the Fleet Listrata: Ahh yes, I have a few of your Carracks in my navy. Fine ships, but they ride a little too high. P: It allows them to navigate Bastia's reefs to unprotected beaches, where my troops are disembarking as we speak. Game: '''P: You've done well for yourself, this whole piracy thing. P: I wonder what your father would've thought. L: Usurper. You've no right to right to admonish my actions. L: And by God you shall not mention my father again until your dying, sputtering, confession. P''': You're good, but not as good as you think. L: Is that so? Then you might stand a chance against me. '''L: You lord over my family's lands, and pretend to honor of which you have none. P: Yes, the loser cries foul. It would be a classic tale, but only the winners write history books. L: When I am restored, I will see you shortened by a head. Enemy buys Stratagem: P: Here's something they don't teach at Jethes. Listrata buys Malediction: P: What is this sorcery?! L: It is God's justice upon your wicked house. P: That was not God's handiwork. Defeat: P: I can't believe Monteferro lost the island to you. Victory: P: You fought well, but I am reinforced. I suggest you rejoin your forces at Lufse. P: What are you waiting for? Run. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text We forced the Siani vanguard back to the shores. With so many wounded and weary, we lacked the strength to pursue them, and if Pietra was to believed, we could be facing a fresh army of even greater number. Our only option was to retreat to Lufse and defend from there. Fight 3 Opponent Pietra Siani: Each turn: Foe loses 1/2/all resource(s) Dialogues Start: Pietra Siani: You bested the church's assassin and defeated me in the field, but you die here, today. Listrata: You are matched only by Monteferro in overconfidence. P: Do you think we hadn't considered this eventuality? P: Falling back to Canosa, the secret landing with reinforcements, and now your pitiful attempt at a last stand. P: My dear, Bastia is a trap to which you have fallen into. And you will be crushed exactly as we planned it. Game: P''': You may hold the keep, but I've cut you off from your supplies. P: Don't think I won't press this to my full advantage. L: And be the first Siani in history not to exploit a situation? I wouldn't have dreamed it. '''L: What's the matter Pietra? Everything still going according to plan? P: Even if I fail here today, your fate is still sealed P': Do you enjoy playing the conqueror? Will you put my people to the torch as you did on Pheneket? L: That is still their decision to make. P: Yes, they made you do it, didn't they? How lightly their deaths must weigh on your conscience. ''Enemy buys Catapult: P: Siegecraft and planning win wars, not Gods. I will still accept your surrender. L: Victory goes to the cunning, the bold, and the determined. I will not accept yours. Listrata buys Malediction: P: You corrupt yourself with the dark arts and you dare blaspheme my house? L: I ply what is holy upon dogs. I will trample you underfoot, and tear you to pieces. Defeat: P: Convene the council of Sea Lords, Listrata's trial begins at first light. Victory: P: I underestimated you, Listrata, but I shall not make that mistake again. P: When I return, it will be with the full might of House Siani. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Chapter Text With this victory, Bastia's lords realized that I wasn't leaving any time soon, and that their land now truly belonged to the restored House of Vespitole. They competed for my favor with gifts of ships and soldiers, and enough provisions to sustain a war. Bonus Fight Unlocked by not using Malediction on Grandmaster difficulty. Start Battle Text Merigo, who had been hiding Monteferro in Canosa, requested an audience. In exchange for his freedom and the restoration of his titles, he told me about a hidden vault under Canosa's church, constructed in secrecy for Monteferro. Opponent Monteferro Siani: Foe pays for loans Dialogues S''tart:'' Listrata: I thought I'd find you here among your spoils. You didn't look the type to leave anywhere empty handed. Monteferro: The treasury is vast, I would gladly share if you grant my exodus. L: I could simply take it from you and have it all. M: But you risk having none! 40% and you risk no lives and spend no effort. L: Do you really expect me to haggle Monteferro? M: I had hoped you'd be reasonable yes. ''Game: '' '''M: Don't you get tired of being so driven all the time? M: Everyone look at me, I'm Listrata. My parents are dead and I'm sooo mad! L: Pity belies my rage, i feel nothing for you. L''': You should've traveled lighter, Monteferro. Then you could've escaped with your sister. M: I'm not caught yet. '''L: You know what your best quality is? No, i should say it's your only quality. L: It's your name. You are a Siani, beyond that you are worthless. L: A tiresome, loathsome, burden to any and all you may meet. L: And were it not for your name, you would be free to go. I would do all I could to hasten your departure. L: So curse me, yes. But curse too your wicked family, for giving you your only quality, and dooming you to my intentions. M: Would you take 60% then? That's absolutely the best i can give you. Enemy buys Loan: M: Looks like my name is still good in Bastia. Hope you don't mind setting my bill. L: Cease this at once and come to heel. M: You're worse than my sister. If i live through this her company will be only slight improvement. Defeat: A: You should've accepted my offer Listrata. I was being quite fair. Victory: L: You are mine Monteferro, and now so is Ausonia. M: What? L: You don't know it yet, but you are a ticket.To be redeemed for safe travel across the Caerulean Bay. L: And I bet they told you you'd never be worth a damn. M: I'll have you know that-- L: Do shut up Monteferro, tickets don't talk. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions This can handle all four fights. * Power: ** Bureaucrat++ ** Courtly Intrigue++ ** Usury+ * Prosperity: ** Wealthy Patron++ ** Vintner++ * War: ** Mercenary++ ** Soldier ** Knight ** Palisade++ ** Ballista+ Category:Campaign